Clarice
Clarice, the rose of the north, is the wife of the Noble, the biological mother of Clover, Bonnie, Arwen, and Artemis, and is the true ruler of the Northern lands. She is in charge of Noble's castle and rules it with a strong hand, communicating to the students through the Roses of Vox. She was unable to awaken properly and is half awakened, half claymore. This causes her to be emotionally unstable and somewhat irrational as her mind is conflicted between two different mindsets. Her appearance as a claymore. Clarice is currently pregnant so is more moody and short tempered than usual. She gave birth to 5 children in this order, Clover, Arwen, Artemis, Bonnie. The firstborn child presumably died although if this is for certain is unsure (it may possibly be Helios). Clarice produces the Roses of Vox and Roses of Requiem. She also aided in the creation of Fruits of Labor. Her upper body from her head to her waist is that of a color head, dark hair with silver eyes. Her lower body is a large mass of plant-like appendages ending with crocodile heads. The crocodile heads sacrifice her mobility in favor of strength and the ability to spray burning acid to dissolve enemies. Her legs also allow her to release breathable oxygen, used for her charm technique or an acid mist attack which burns any exposed skin or breathing passages of an enemy. When using her legs, her eyes turn green and slit, presumably her true eye color, indicating her awakened nature (slit eyes and regular colored pupils) Clarice and Miata fought Noble and Blanc during the Re-establishment and she used charm on Noble for the first time, making him fall for her. He awakened to protect her and brought them to Alphonse. They didn't accept him at first, especially after he massacred the people of the north to make a land free of corruption but eventually came to accept and love him. Contrary to her meek persona and weakness as a claymore, she has become stronger than most awakeneds and has a commanding personality. She has also become very attached to her children, executing any who dare attack them. Following an incident with Alice and Faren, Clarice blames Bonnie's rebellious behavior on Alice's insanity, stating that it was the only type of mental illness that her therapy couldn't fix. Since the incident, she has harbored a strong dislike for the abyssal one. Clarice is first seen trying to get information from Gloria, harshly separating the claymore from her awakened companion Victoria. She was extremely upset when her daughter, Bonnie, returned to the castle missing an arm and was determined to find and kill the one who chopped it off. She used her ability to get information from Gloria about the Organization's current strength and her fight against her daughters, wiping Gloria's memory of the event. She later attended the meeting between Alice and Noble, angrily bickering with Alice. During the meeting, she was shocked to hear that Grace, who was pretending to be an awakened being, advocated the organization's practices. She immediately took Grace to a separate hall for a therapy session to convince her of the organization's wickedness. She told her about the mainland war, the drach, the first generation, and Miria's rebellion. She even used her ability, charm, to plant the suggestion that the organization was evil and is trying to make controllable awakened. However, her argument and her charm failed to convince Grace due to Grace's non-existent aura. This convinced Clarice that Grace was a claymore on suppressants and Clarice attempted to find incriminating evidence against her. Clarice eventually found Grace's uniform and dickey and presented it to Noble, demanding he execute her, blaming Omen's rampage and Victoria's yoki disruption on Grace. However, Grace managed to survive prompting Clarice to perform the execution herself. She began by attacking Omen, ripping him to pieces and spitting acid on him. However, Omen quickly rejected the damage and fought with Grace, Faith, Cassandra and Gloria. Cassandra was thrown towards Clarice and was about to be dissolved when Grace quickly stepped in and shouted that she was the one who cut off Bonnie's arm. Clarice, furious at Grace, drenched her in acid, failing to kill her due to Alice's protective tentacle suit. Following Omen's death, Clarice tried to make amends for her misunderstandings. She decided to hear Cassandra out, treat Faith, and let Gloria and Victoria free. However, she was still adamant about Grace getting punished and would allow her daughter to do unto Grace as she saw fit. She talked with Grace, telling her that a claymore would never experience a family like the one she had, to which Grace replied that she already had a family, prompting Clarice to conclude that although Grace has silver eyes, she was not really the average claymore at heart. Clarice later allowed Miata and Deborah to teach Grace. Upon Noble's reversion into his abyssal form in grief of Arwen's death, Clairice ordered top 5 awakened, Miata, and Cassandra to restrain Noble while she kept order within the castle. Category:Colorhead Category:Awakened Being Category:Noble's Kingdom